Tracy Beaker's Fact Files
by KittenLover3957
Summary: Life at the DG is unique. Very unique. Friendship bonds and even family bonds form there, and there are a lot of mysteries, pranks and laughs had in that house. But love can also blossom, as the kids of ETH are about to find out.
1. Series 1 Episode 1

I banged on the red door with my fist, again and again until a man in about his fifties opened it. He smiled down at me and his eyes fell on my hair, making his mouth fall into an 'O' shape as he looked the rest of me up and down too.

I glanced at my outfit. I was wearing _very _short denim shorts, and a black top with colorful letters spelling 'Summer For Ever' over them. I was wearing red, white and black converse and I had a silver necklace around my neck, with a single jeweled skull of the end. I had matching jeweled skull earrings…oh, did I mention my hair is colored blue, pink, light red and purple? There's not a trace of normal colors everywhere. My makeup is pretty normal for me…black mascara and eyeliner, a little dab of blue eyeshadow on my eyes and lipgloss.

"Hello." He said, letting me and my social worker, Jane, in. "You must be Dizzy. I'm Mike." He explained. "This is Gina and Tracy."

Tracy stared at my hair and Gina nudged her.

"Right, um, sorry, hi Dizzy. I'll show you your room." Tracy said.

I grinned, and rolled my eyes as I did. "It's fine. I'm used to people staring. Lead the way." I said.

As Tracy walked and I followed her I felt eyes on me. I stopped walking and glanced to my left. A girl in all pink and a boy with a notebook were staring. When they saw me they ran into the living room, whispering excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and followed Tracy upstairs.

* * *

**Tracy Beaker's Fact Files **

**Episode 1: I'm So Dizzy**

* * *

"I left her to unpack." Tracy explained. "I like her hair."

"It makes her look like a hooligan!" Gina snapped.

"She's a teenager and we can't control her hair, remember?" Mike reminded her. "Just leave her be. She might be okay."

"Well, whatever, but at the first sign of trouble we lay into her a bit, yeah?" Gina said.

"We can't beat a child!" Tracy said, alarmed.

"No, silly, I meant as in give her a bit of a stern conversation." Gina said.

"Okay." Tracy agreed.

I was listening in outside. A grin appeared on my face. I should have really thought, _maybe I should stay out of trouble. _But my mind doesn't work that way.

"You shouldn't be listening to those conversations." A boy in blue told me, appearing next to me and raising his eyebrows.

"I know." I agreed. "But it's about me so I suppose I…" I heard them coming and motioned to the boy next to me and we ran into the living room.

"Hey!" the girl in pink said, smiling brightly.

"Hiya." I replied. "Finished spying on me yet?" I asked.

She turned red and everyone went shifty-eyed.

"Sorry." The boy in blue mumbled.

"It's fine. You're only curious. I'm Dizzy." I said.

I learned everyone's names, and soon enough I'd made friends with Carmen and Tee. I beat Johnny and Liam at pool and afterwards I approached Tee and Carmen.

"Want to help me with a prank, to show those careworkers they can't control me?" I whispered to them.

"Yeah!" Carmen agreed.

"No way!" Tee said. "We'll get in trouble." She mumbled.

I shrugged and went off with Carmen. I whispered in her ear, telling her what to get and what we were going to do.

* * *

Carmen and I arrived at dinner time. We'd cleaned our hands and clothes so there was no trace of any of our prank. I sat next to Johnny with Carmen on the other side.

"Just watch this." I whispered to him.

He raised an eyebrow. As Mike, Gina and Tracy walked in they each stepped on their own bit of rope, making eggs, flour, salt, worms, slugs and dirt rain down on them. The mixture was a disgusting whitey-brown color and Mike, Gina and Tracy were soaked in it.

Everyone burst out laughing while Tracy tried not to smile, Mike chuckled under his breath and Gina looked furious.

"DIZZY!" she screamed, causing me to wince.

* * *

And that was the reason I was cleaning the kitchen while the rest of the kids, Tracy, Mike and Gina were in the living room. I could still hear Carmen protesting that she helped me. I smiled. That girl was so nice.

I turned on the radio as I heard Mike and Gina leave to go shopping. Give Me Everything was on. I grinned and started singing along.

I didn't hear Carmen appear beside me with a mop.

"Me not working hard? Yeah right, picture that with a Kodak, and better yet go to Times Square and take a picture of me with a Kodak. Took my life from negative to positive, I just want y'all to know that. And tonight let's enjoy life. Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo." Carmen sang.

"Tonight, I will love love you tonight, give me everything tonight, for all we know, we might not get tomorrow. Let's do it tonight!" I sang. We abandoned our mops and I turned the radio up. The other kids and Tracy appeared as the other lyrics started.

"Don't care what they say, all the games they play, nothing is enough, till they handle love, I want you tonight, I want you today, I want you tonight." We sang.

Then everyone started singing. "Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey!" "Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight!"

As the song went on and we danced around the kitchen, I realized that my first day hadn't gone so bad after all. I shot a grin towards Johnny as I danced with him, Carmen, and Rick in a little circle.


	2. Series 1 Episode 2

"Bitch!" Lily exclaimed, shoving Carmen hard.

The pink girl stumbled back, shocked. I suddenly felt really angry. I stormed up to Lily and slapped her hard around the face.

"How dare you push Carmen for no reason!" I hissed. "You're the bitch, Lily Kettle. Bitchy McBitch more like." I said, and I turned and put an arm around Carmen, leading her upstairs. "You deserve a better best friend than that."

The minute Carmen and I got upstairs I heard a war cry from Jody as she ran away from Elektra. Carmen and I dived out of the way just in time as Jody neared the stairs.

But suddenly she tripped and fell headlong with a scream. Carmen and I scrambled to our feet and stared over the edge as a crowd gathered behind us.

"Jody!" Mike and Tracy ran towards her and looked up at us.

All eyes fell on Elektra, who pulled me forward. "She did it!" she said, pointing at me.

"What?!" Carmen and I said together.

But it was clear everyone thought it had been me.

* * *

**Tracy Beaker's Fact Files**

**Episode 2: Democracy In The DG**

* * *

"For the last time it wasn't me!" I shouted at Gina and Mike in irritation. "Why would I push Jody down the stairs? She tripped! Ask her yourself!"

"Jody isn't able to speak, Dizzy. She's in a severe state." Tracy said.

"Babes, you just have to admit to us, we won't be mad…" Gina began.

"Fuck you! Fuck you all! You're not here to judge me and make assumptions! I. Didn't. Do. It!" I shouted, and I stormed out of the office. The minute I opened the door the entire DG fell in. "That's right, of course you're all listening in. Obviously you're all ready to blame me!" I shoved my way out of the crowd and ran upstairs.

I stormed into my room and threw myself on my bed. My room was black, red, violet and blue, and it had neon lights and stars on the ceiling. If the lights were off it was so cool. But right now I didn't care about those.

I lay my face in my pillow. I wasn't sure why but my face was wet with tears. My door creaked open, footsteps trudged in then the door shut.

I felt weight on the end of my bed and I felt two people with their hands on my back. Johnny and Carmen. I could tell.

I flipped myself over and sat up. Harry, Tyler, Liam and Rick were sat there.

"We believe you…and Carmen." Harry said.

"You'd never do that." Johnny agreed.

"Thanks, guys." I said, hugging Johnny and Carmen and Harry. I hugged Rick and Tee and then Liam pulled me into a hug.

"You're the fittest girl here, so, that was another reason I stuck by ya." Liam said as he pulled away. He winked.

"Okay, anyway!" Johnny said suddenly, and he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me from the room, Carmen, Harry, Liam, Tee and Rick in tow.

"How do we prove it wasn't you?" Tee asked.

"We ask Jody." Rick said.

"She's in a coma or something." I explained.

"How long till she wakes up?" Johnny asked.

"I heard Tracy say it wasn't too serious…at least a day, but no less. Not much more, either, I think she said." Carmen replied. "It's not a coma, she's just unconscious. And while they run tests and make her better, she can't wake up the whole time."

"I can last a day." I said. "With you guys by my side." I added, grinning at them all. We headed down into the living room. Frank, Elektra, Lily, Tyler and Sapphire were there.

"Harry. Come away from there." Sapphire said.

"No!" Harry protested, and he wrapped his arms around my arm, still holding Jeff tightly. It was really cute, the way he was doing that. "I like Dizzy, she's nice to me and Jeff. She wouldn't push Jody down the stairs."

"Yes she would!" Lily snapped. "When she gets into a temper she does things like that."

"She's a freak." Elektra added.

"Messed up in the head." Frank added.

"A freak psychopath." Tyler said.

I turned and stormed up to my room, Carmen and Johnny close behind. I heard Rick, Tee and Harry shouting, as hell broke loose in the living room.

"Don't listen to them." Johnny said, putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me around at the stairs.

"They don't know what they're saying." Carmen agreed.

Tears were glistening in my eyes and Johnny pulled me into a hug that Carmen joined.

I wrapped my arms around them then pulled away, wiping my eyes. "You guys go deal with it, if you want…I'm too tired to do anything right now." I turned and walked upstairs and into my room.

* * *

Carmen and Johnny walked into the living room.

"Okay, fine!" Johnny yelled over the noise.

Everyone fell silent.

"We'll do it in a democratic way. We vote for what we really think happened, but anonymously. That way, if anybody forced you into believing Dizzy did it, we can see how many people do and don't think she did it." Carmen said.

"Fine." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Tracy gave them a box and people went up and started putting their votes in anonymously.

Tracy started reading them out…and sure enough, there were more votes that said that they thought Dizzy didn't do it more than there were that said she did.

All of a sudden, Mike walked in, with Jody.

"JODY!" everyone shouted, running and hugging her.

"Why didn't you stop?!" Jody demanded of Elektra. "It's your fault I fell down the stairs!"

"Wait…so…it wasn't Dizzy's fault?" Sapphire asked.

"Why would you think that?" Jody asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because Elektra said…" Tyler began.

"What did you say to her?!" Jody demanded.

Elektra, Tyler, Sapphire, Frank and Lily looked shifty.

"Oh, I get it. It was only you five." Jody sighed.

It was then that I walked in. "Jody! You're okay!"

"Dizzy I know it wasn't your fault." Jody said, hugging me. "You're a good person. You'd never do that."

"Thanks Jodes." I said, hugging her back.

"Sorry Dizzy." Everyone mumbled.

"I forgive you, for now!" I said with a laugh.


End file.
